


At the Pier (Part 1)

by steven_universe_cn



Series: Blue Pearl x Male Reader Series [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experience wrong storyline, F/M, Male Reader., Short, blue Pearl just got hit on her head, by some wooden flatform.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_universe_cn/pseuds/steven_universe_cn
Summary: On 5 AM I was jogging because it's Saturday. I have no plans except jogging at 4-6AM then eating breakfast at the 24/7 convinence store. Just so you know I have 1 apartment and it's kinda small.. but it's okay.. my routine was so normal until she came into my life.





	At the Pier (Part 1)

Black Hills Apartment  
April 9 2016  
3:57am

*I was preparing myself to jog 5 km from uphill to Beach City... Well beach City was your favourite place to jog into. Because of relaxing sea sounds and waves and of course the winds and the sea shore.. You wore a Blue Leather Jacket and a Nike Shoes with a sports water in your tumbler, and of course your phone with some wireless headphones..*

*Timeskip* 

Beach City  
3.2km jogged  
April 9 ,2016  
4:37am

*You are approaching to the beach when you heard a loud boom, and you notice it was coming from the Pier and. You ran to the Pier..*

Beach City Pier  
3.6km jogged  
Apr. 9. , 2016

*After you made it to the Pier, you see some debris on the floor, and it wasn't ordinary debris... It's not even a cement or a steel- chunk type of debris*

(Y/n): what the??

*As soon as you wondering what is the debris that you looked at, you heard some crackling noises, and it's sure is near because it was pretty loud...*

(Y/n): *gasp* who's there??

*You heard some footsteps and you instantly followed it by running, and saw a blue- weird looking lady*

(Y/n): wait...

*And as you run faster, you noticed that you're gaining on her. And then as she looked at you, you saw her beautiful blue eyes, and also after you saw her faced to you while running, she accidentally hit her head and said "my diamond" softly and passed out.. you we're wondering, why did she say that? And what did she mean about "my diamond"?? *

*After you 're wonder yourself for a moment, you just brought her to your place and placed her into the couch... "

"*Tbc*"

Next: A blue lovely space alien...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting this early cuz I was focused for making other stories that I forgot this sequel. It was short cuz my phone is running out of power. Bye. 
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
